To Wish Impossible Things
by dudaress
Summary: Chuck, a brilliant scientist, wants to change the course of his life, but things might not go as smooth as he thinks. A two-shot filled with time-machines, paralell universes and romance.
1. Chapter 1

You know all those mistakes you do when you're young and stupid? Well, I've done plenty. But I couldn't see it at time, I promised myself I would do whatever it took to get her back.

And I did.

* * *

><p>"Chuck! You burnt three generators!" She screamed, which called the attention of the people around them. The brunette's expression was not a happy one, she ran her hand across her hair, took deep breath and hissed "I want to help you, but that gets hard when you dismiss my orders like this." She grabbed his collar and whispered in his ear. "And faking my signature is not going to help you." She withdrew and started walking away.<p>

"All you want is the money." She turned around and glared him.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right, you know once this project is up and running you're going to be richer than Bruce Wayne hims-"

"In case you have forgotten-" She interrupted him "I am already rich. And Bruce Wayne is not a real person." She looked at him and evaluated his appearance, and as always he looked like crap. His hair was disheveled and there were dark circles around his eyes. "You know how many people in the world have this kind of project, Chuck? How many people work with particle accelerators? None. Only you." Before she could notice her face was already inches apart from his. "I believe in you, I think you're brilliant. That's the only reason we're funding your crazy ideas."

"You think my ideas are crazy, Jill?" Chuck asked and backed away from her.

"No, but they do." Chuck swallowed hard and she continued. "They want to replace you, Chuck. They think you've gone nuts. They want to put Arnold Bloch as the new team leader." Chuck held his forefinger up and opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"I'm creating a new type of energy. There's no Arnold Bloch who can replace me." He affirmed cockishly. Jill shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, there was a time when I used to like you. You were fun and pleasant and… cute. But now…" She looked him up and down. "Now you're just a sad arrogant prick. I guess people do change."

Chuck looked over her shoulder and his eyes turned unfocused, he tried to remember the guy he used to be, the guy Jill was talking about, but he couldn't. He could write a book about how to be sad, self-indulgent and how to push people away. Be a happy, enjoyable, family guy? He'd lost that person a long time ago.

* * *

><p>It was 8 p.m. and Chuck parked his car and headed to his apartment. The elevator from the building had been broken and his apartment was at the fourth floor, so there were 60 steps in the stairway to reach the hall… Yes, he had counted. He stepped in, closed the door, dropped his keys at the counter and pressed his voice mail button.<p>

"_Hey Chuck, it's Ellie, how have you been? I miss you little brother, give me a call. Love you."_

"_Chuck it's me again, why haven't you called me? it's been two weeks. I wanna talk to you."_

"_Chuck. Dinner this Saturday at my place. I know you're busy but can't you manage sometime in you your schedule to come? We miss you. And… could you please return my calls, is that too much to ask? I need to know if you're alive."_

Chuck sighed, grabbed his phone and dialed Ellie's number.

"Chuck, is that you?"

"Hello to you too sis, I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls, I've been really busy."

"Chuck a call would not take that much of your time. I'm worried about you, you're too sucked up at work, you need some fresh air and go out a little." Chuck didn't say anything, he knew his sister was right, but he couldn't, he needed to stay focused.

"Sis, I've-"

"Come have dinner with us this Saturday. Even Clara is asking for her uncle Chuck."

"Ellie, Right now I can't, I promise once this project is over I'll pay you guys a visit. But right now I need to stay focused. If you knew the magnitude of what I'm doing, how important…"

"Okay Chuck, I understand, just promised something."

"Yeah?"

"Don't draw yourself too much… I know you said what you did was important, but please don't turn into dad, don't forget the things that really matter."

* * *

><p>After his shower, Chuck draped a towel around himself crossed the door between the bathroom and his room, collapsed over his bed and faced the radio over his night stand. He turned it on. He knew the music going and smiled. <em>Oh, the irony.<em>

_**Every time I get no further**_

_**How long has it been?**_

_**Come on in now**_

_**Wipe your feet on my dreams**_

_**You take up my time like some cheap magazine**_

_**When I could have been learning something**_

_**Well you know what I mean**_

_**I've done this before**_

_**And I will do it again**_

_**Come on and kill me baby**_

_**Whilst you smile like a friend**_

_**And I'll come running just to do it again **_

His eyes started getting heavy; he wasn't listening to the song anymore. He was thinking about what the song reminded him of. If only things could have been different… That all he could think about.

_You belong out there, saving the world. I'm just not that guy._

_How many times you have to be a hero to realize that you are that guy?_

_I want more, Sarah. I want a life. A real life._

_Chuck, I don't wanna save the world, I want…_

She never got to finish that sentence…

* * *

><p>"They offered me the position, Chuck." Chuck stared daggers at him.<p>

"Arnold. You traitor."

"But I didn't accept it."

"Stupid." Chuck started walking towards the end of the hall and Arnold followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get what's mine."

"What are you-" Chuck stopped in his tracks and turned around. "No, you don't. You can't. You need authorization from the university, the mayor maybe even the president to reach full charge…" Chuck pushed Arnold against the wall and the scientist's eyes widened in surprise.

"Arnold, you're the only one who knows the real reason why I'm doing this. You know I don't care about alternative types of energy or how rich I might get. I have to go back in time."

"I know I told you this before, but you're insane." Chuck gave him a subtly grin while opening the door from the lab. He approached the computers and started pressing buttons franticly.

"Now I have access to the city's Energy Company." He put on glasses and a cap while he walked towards the machine "Press the start button once I'm inside." Arnold did so and the machine started spinning, Chuck's body disintegrated and he disappeared. Before the city went blackout he looked at what year, moth and day Chuck had adjusted to.

27th of April, 2009.

* * *

><p>Chuck could hear the sound from the music, the guests talking and could see the blur of people dancing, he was lying on a sidewalk, and once he got up he saw Bryce walking away with a man in a black suit<em>. This must be the man dad was talking about being presumed dead. I'm barely on time.<em>

Chuck rushed to reach his father before he could reach the Chuck from that universe.

"Dad, wait!" Chuck grabbed his father's shoulder and turned him around. He could see the other Chuck and Sarah dancing, just like he was five years ago. He looked at the shocked face of his father by seem him.

"Am I delusional? That must be a negative reaction from the flash I just had…"

"No dad, you're not. I'm Chuck from a parallel universe; I created a time machine so I can prevent the future from repeating itself." Stephen's mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"But… That's impossible."

"You created a computer that can be put in a person's brain, what I did is just as possible." Orion turned his head to look at the other Chuck.

"Look, as fascinating as this is, I need to talk to the other Chuck, I think his friend is in trouble."

"First of all, Bryce's not my friend, Second of all, the reason I'm here is to stop you from doing that. Go for Casey, he can help you."

"Why?"

"Because I love that woman, and by doing that you're going to ruin every chance we have to be together. In my world I don't have her and I'm miserable. Please dad, I need to change the course of my life."

"Very well son, if it means so much I won't bother them."

* * *

><p>"I want more Sarah; I want a life, a real life." He stopped dancing and looked at her.<p>

"Chuck, I don't wanna save the world. I want to stay here. With you. I want a normal life too. Her eyes looked at his, pleadingly. "There is, if you'll have me." Chuck did a double take and let her words sink in, once he did he realized the crushed look she showed and he crushed his lips on hers to make sure she knew he would most definitely have her.

He didn't know how much time they stood there just kissing each other. But honestly, he didn't care.

At that moment, Chuck from the future started disintegrating again. He had changed his fate. Now was time to go back to the future, only this time, the future he hoped… Or was it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The second part of this story will be posted tomorrow if I get enough reviews, good or bad, please tell me what you think. :)<strong>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Sarah fell back on her side of the bed totally spent, there was sweat covering her all of her nude body, her wet hair was clinging on cheeks and her mouth was half open trying to slow down her rapid breathing. "Wow!" She managed to say."You _are _brilliant."_

"_Thanks." Said Chuck between his own difficult breathing. Being a guy he couldn't help but fantasize about having sex with the woman of his dreams, and countless times he had imagined what it would be like. But no dream held a candle to the real thing. "I was actually beginning to think we were going to be one of those couples who were meant to be together but never did."_

"_You think we're meant to be together?" Asked Sarah while snuggling next to him and draping her arm across his chest. His moved the clingy hair off her face and delivered her an honest smile._

"_Yeah, I do." He rolled over her and deepened his tong in her mouth as she moaned in his. "So Miss Walker, where do we go from here?" Sarah pursed her lips while trying to think of something._

"_I don't know, maybe we could take that trip to Mexico?"_

"_I'd like that." _

"Sarah…" Chuck felt the odd sensation of something wrong, the bed felt bigger, the sheets felt softer and most importantly, the body he felt only moments ago in his arms was no longer there.

He opened his eyes and saw a big window in his left side of the room, which displayed a beautiful panoramic view. In his front there was a big LED TV, and the whole room was filled with cool technological gadgets. He heard the sound of a shower and someone humming a song. "Sarah?" He approached the bathroom door when she came out. Only she wasn't…

"Sarah?"

"Who's Sarah? it's me Sharon." Chuck backed off a little to take a look at her. "Are you okay?" The blond, short haired woman asked.

Everything still felt a little fuzzy, but he knew this wasn't right. Yes, he was living in an alternative universe, but even if things weren't as right as he hoped they could, there was one person he hoped should be there with him, and she wasn't.

Sharon was wearing a confused expression, her hair was dripping wet and her blue eyes were staring at his. "Are you okay, Bunny?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine… Just fine." In that moment a phone started ringing.

"Isn't that yours?"

"Uh… What?"

"Your cell phone is ringing." She stated and Chuck looked around to locate the referred object. Once he found it he took the weird designed thing in his hand, assessed it and pulled on hid ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Sir." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who am I talking to?"

"It's me, Nancy." Chuck displayed no recognition whatsoever. "Your secretary? […] Anyway...You are late for the meeting. I'm just checking to see if everything was alright. Do you need anything? Coffee? Breakfast?"

"What kind of meeting?"

"You, know _the _meeting? Are you okay Sir? Do you need some aspirin? Your chauffeur is already expecting you."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about Ms Green, we already called her a cab."

"Okay, I'll be there in tem minutes" He ended the call and turned to Sharon again. "They… They said they already called you a cab"

"Oh. Okay." She dropped the towel making Chuck avert his vision and started gathering up her things. "You'll you call me next week? I left my card with your secretary." She said while putting on her clothes.

"Yeah… I'll… Do my best."

"Sir, here is your coffee." Nancy said handing the cup to her boss.

"Thank you. Oh… And thanks for postponing the meeting today, I really am not-"

"Sir, are you okay?" She continued before he could answer. "You're just behaving so differently than what you usually do and…"

"How do I usually behave exactly?" She stared at him like he was asking if the sky was blue.

"Well, you usually act so… cranky and you never thanked me before."

"Hum… Then I guess that's about to change… You can take the day off, since I'm not working today there's no reason why you should be here. But can I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

"Where's everyone? My sister, my dad, where's Sarah?"

"Your sister lives with her husband and your niece in Burbank and Mr. Bartowski lives not too far from here."

"What about Sarah?"

"I'm sorry sir, who's Sarah?" Chuck's disappointment was visible through his face. Things couldn't have been more wrong. Sarah wasn't with him. And she was the only reason why he had created that stupid time machine. Chuck saw the concern in Nancy's eyes; apparently, even though he'd been a lousy boss she was still worried about him.

"Just one last thing before you go, could you please call my father? Tell him I need to talk to him"

"Sir- Are you sure? You and your father haven't been in the best terms lately, mostly because of your job…"

"Why? What's my job?"

"You protect our nation sir. You are Fulcrum's director."

_Well, turns out things could have been more wrong._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Charles?" Questioned Stephen Bartowski who was showing a hostile expression towards his son, which was surprising giving his friendly nature.<p>

"I really need to talk to you dad. I screwed up…"

"No offense son, but all you have been doing the past few years is screwing things up. What do you want?" Chuck was taken aback by his dad response. _Things just keep getting better._

"Dad, that's no anyone else I can talk this with, actually I don't know where everyone else is, except you and Ellie, but since I can't talk to her, all I have is you… So I'm just gonna cut to the chase." Chuck took a deep breath and went on. "Do you remember 5 years ago, at Ellie 's wedding when I came back from the future saying I needed to change the course of my life? Well… Now I need to re-change it. Everything is gone so wrong and I don't even know where Sarah is."

"So, you're saying you are that Chuck from the future that showed up that night?"

"Yes. I woke up today in this new time line and I'm so confused right now… I really need to ask you some questions."

"Take a sit son, this might take a while."

"What? What do you mean the CIA was replaced by Fulcrum? How did that happen? And I'm their leader? How… What…" Chuck shouted in terror, his eyes almost bugging out of his face.

"Calm down son. Yes, you're Fulcrum's director. And you are the main reason the CIA was taken down. But look, they're just a small part, Fulcrum doesn't matter… They're just a part of the Ring."

"Good job trying to make me feel better, dad." Responded Chuck sarcastically. "Just… Why would I do something like that?" Stephen remained silent and Chuck raised his head to look at him. "What is it? What are you not telling me?" His father got up from his chair and looked out the window. He shoved his hand in his pockets as if he was dreading to say something.

"Dad!"

"Sarah…" One simple word captured Chuck's full attention and he quickly got up from his chair and turned his father by the shoulders to look at him.

"What about her?"

"She is the reason why you would do something like that. The CIA killed her, Chuck. Sarah is dead."

"_Chuck! Chuck, wake up. Come on we have to leave, now!" Chuck woke up astonished._

"_What? Why?" Sarah was filling their bags franticly while throwing clothes for him to wear._

"_They're coming after us. Just do it Chuck!"_

"Oh my god!" He suddenly felt overwhelmed by the pain. Memories came flushing trough his mind.

"Son, your nose is bleeding!"

"Dad it's hurting! Oh shit!"

"_Hurry up. Let's go!"_

"_I'm coming!" He said whilst trying to button his shirt. But the moment Sarah opened the door; they were already waiting for them._

"_I'm sorry, agent Walker, you're too late." Said the man with a wicked smile on his face._

"_Who are you?" Asked Sarah with a stoic expression._

"_Spies, agent Walker. The best." The sound from the gunfire felt like the last thing Chuck would ever hear. All he could see was the smoke coming of the man's gun and Sarah body hitting the floor. He fell on his knees and placed Sarah's head on his lap._

"_I'm sorry I failed you, Chuck." Her blues eyes were now struggling to stay open._

"_Hey… No, no, no… You didn't. Don't close your eyes Sarah, stay with me." Although Chuck's eyes were burning the tears never came. Sarah's trembling hand caressed his cheek and a weak smile made its way to her face._

"_I love you." And with that she was gone._

_Chuck looked up to see the man who had just taken his will to live._

"_Why?" _

"_For the same reason you're still alive."_

"I' remember now." He resignedly repeated. "I remember now. I've seen it." He cleaned his nose with the back of his hand. "I have to fix it dad, I have to come back."

"No, no you don't. Stop playing with fate son. If you change it again the consequences might be even worse. You can't just travel in time every time something goes wrong. It simply isn't the way life works."

"Then what am I suppose to do? All of this happened because of me, how can I live with myself knowing this is all my fault?"

"You learn from your mistakes and don't repeat them again."

"I promise you… It'll be the last time. I'm going to do it differently now… I'm going to do the right thing, because I simply can't let things stay the way they are."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready. Charles?" Chuck took a deep breath, put on his cap and dark glasses and entered the machine.<p>

"Yes." Stephen Bartowski pressed the green button and the engine started running, the machine started spinning, and Chuck disintegrated once more.

* * *

><p>This time Chuck didn't take his time to assess his surrounds, jumped up to his feet and rapidly made his way to the compound.<p>

He grabbed his father from behind and shut his mouth with his hand. He pushed him against the wall and hissed in his ear.

"I don't have much time to explain this so you need listen intently." He took a deep breath and started talking again. "My name is Chuck Bartowski and I'm your son from another time line, the future to be more specific. I created a time machine using particle accelerators and advanced technology. I'm here to change the course of my life and I need your help." It took him several seconds to process all the things he had just heard, the person he was seen.

His jaw was hanging open; he thought that maybe people were right about him going insane. So he just answered the first thing that came through his mind."

"What do you want me to do?"

Sarah was leaning against the wall trying unsuccessfully to find one particular familiar face trough the crowd when she felt someone approach her from behind, her muscles immediately tensed until she heard a voice she recognized all too well.

"Looking for someone?" She turned around to see exactly who she thought the person was, but once she got the chance to assess his appearance, she knew immediately that something wasn't right.

It took her moment to find her voice, but once she did only a single word came out.

"Chuck?"

"That's me."

"Why the hell are you wearing sun glasses and what happened to your suit?" Before he could answer her questions she continued. "Why are you looking so different? So…"

"Well, that's because I an older."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should know this first: There's a pretty good chance you won't believe me and laugh at my face calling me crazy."

"Try me."

"I'm from the future, 2014 to be specific. I traveled in time." Sarah showed an amused expression.

"Well, turns out you were right about you're previous statement. I really do not believe you."

"What if I can prove it?" Sarah had an skeptical expression. Actually she had a _There's no way in hell I believe you, but I'll play along._

"Fine, humor me." Chuck took her hands in his witch instantly sent electrical feelings throughout his body; he led her to the window of his bedroom, place where inside the Chuck from that time line was talking with his dad.

Sarah stopped on her tracks right away. She kept looking back and forth between the two Chucks. She didn't have to say what she was thinking, it was all written on her face, which was an unexpected surprise coming from the woman who has the habit of keeping her emotions so guarded.

"What's happening? Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm from the future."

"What if I still don't believe you?"

"This is all the proof I can give you. What more do you need?"

"But this is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Shh! You're calling people's attention." That calmed her a little. "Seriously, what can I do to show you that what I'm telling is true?" She chewed her lips and looked in his eyes.

She displayed a look that Chuck suspected was… _Is she going too-?_

And she did. Her hands were pressed behind his neck and she slipped her tong between his lips, it took Chuck several seconds to respond but eventually he did.

"That should do it."

"So you believe me now." She nodded a little breathlessly. "So that brings us to the second and hardest part of my plan." Even if she didn't doubt him anymore, the confusion was still there.

Saying this was going to be just as hard as he thought it would, maybe even more, so he decided to say it quickly.

"You can't stay."

"'What?"

"You know… With me, the other Chuck, you have to leave, get reassigned. Go back to the agency."

"I can't. I've already made my decision. I'm staying."

"Look, Bryce is going to download the intersect tonight but Fulcrum is gonna try to stop him. Go find Casey, save Bryce's life, ask for backup. But whatever you do, do not let Chuck help you; do not even tell him where you're going. He thinks you're leaving anyway, so just let things the way they are."

"How can I do this to him? How can you do this to yourself?"

"Trust me, Sarah. It's the right thing to do."

"I'm never gonna see you again." Her eyes started getting teary and her voice was quivering.

"Maybe someday… We'll meet again. But right now we need to let fate run its course." She hugged him tightly but briefly. She chucked a little and looked up at him.

"I can't believe you built a time machine." Chuck smiled and looked over Sarah's shoulder to see his sister happily married to his brother-in-law and then returned his gaze to Sarah.

"You once told me that if I ever wanted anything I could have it." He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well Sarah, all I ever wanted was you."

* * *

><p><strong>Elba – Tuscan Archipelago <strong>

**November - 2014**

It was a little strange the feeling of apprehension she was experienced at the moment. She had thought that after all the time spent they would simply vanish or at least she would get used to them. But when it came to certain things she wasn't so good controlling her emotions.

Five years had passed and her team had successfully eliminated several criminal factions including Fulcrum and The Ring. Unfortunately some of them rose again. As long as there were government systems, oppose groups would exist as well, some more violent them others. That was the way it worked.

Her gaze was lost admiring the blue waters of the Mediterranean sea. She didn't like to let her thoughts take control over her body, they just reminded of the things she wanted but couldn't have.

Sometimes she wished she was dumb, that she didn't know better and things were going to be okay, even though they wouldn't.

All she had left was a sense of hope, something to keep her moving forward. Something that wouldn't let her give up.

But the fear of disappointment was too great. The fear of lost was too big.

"So, defeated terrorists groups, life changing scientist discoveries, Peace in the Middle East and we meet at last." He went on. "How has your life been agent Walker?"

"Long, lonely… How about yours?"

"Crappy, awful, not good…" She smiled and gently took his hand.

"How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard, I am a genius after all."

"Lucky me."

And they shared a kiss. Only this time the kiss didn't seal the end of a journey. It was only the beginning of one.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't really care… As long as you're with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some of you might have been bothered by all grammarerrors, I want to apologize for that... English isn't my first language... or second or third... But anyway, thanks for reading, I would appreciate if you'd leave a review, it means a lot.**_

_Ddrss._


End file.
